


Blank Space

by 40_Day_Dream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40_Day_Dream/pseuds/40_Day_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Natasha have always had a very strained relationship so things become very weird when Tony is injured while fighting and upon waking believes Natasha to be his fiancée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tony, can you hear me?" Bruce asked in his calm, and soothing voice. Hoping that this time Tony would somehow here him and wake up. The entire Avengers team had gathered around the hospital bedside waiting for Tony to wake up. It had been a week since he had fallen into his coma after being knocked out from fighting some particularly nasty Doombots. 

Bruce was hopefully that he would wake up within the next few days if not hours. His condition was improving slowly but surely and Bruce was optimistic there would be no lasting damage. The entire team had spent most of the week rotating between sitting with him and working their frustrations out in their own distinct way. Even though Tony could be the world’s biggest fucking pain in the ass, he was still their pain in the ass. 

Pepper came by everyday and stayed for a few minutes making sure that her friend was healing and was taken well care of. Her and Tony had decided to just be friends and were much happier that way. She kept waiting for him to ambush one of her meetings and make an ass of himself. She had to keep reminding herself that he was receiving the best care in the world and would wake up anytime. Luckily Happy was there with her through everything and helped keep her from breaking down. 

Bruce had taken to meditating almost 24/7 when he wasn't looking after Tony. It surprised him how much he missed Tony's snide and snarky remarks, and how much of a calming effect being around Tony's madness was to him. He found himself almost to the state of turning the other day because Darcy had accidentally ate his last cream puff; luckily Darcy isn’t easy to scare and helped calm him down and promised to make him some more. To say he was disappointed in himself would be a complete understatement; he and Tony had been working for months on his control and he felt like with his friend gone it was slipping away like dust in the wind. 

Surprisingly Clint had found a somewhat friend and prank buddy with Tony. He and Tony had bonded after finding out that they both loved watching Impractical Jokers. He had always had Nat to keep him company but it was nice to shoot the breeze with one of the guys. Now however, Clint spent all his time watching Tony and his room from the ceiling vents and would spend hours firing nerf arrow after nerf arrow at nurses he thought looked at Tony the wrong way, which basically meant every nurse that walked by. It became so bad that Natasha had to climb into the vents and drag Clint to his bed. 

Steve and Bucky or Starbucks as Tony would call them spent the majority of their time sparring with each other until neither could stand. Steve blamed himself for letting one of his teammates take a hit when he felt like it should have been him instead. He and Tony might not see eye to eye on everything but they had been doing better ever since Bucky had joined the Avengers. Bucky enjoyed Tony's lack of a filter and appreciated that he didn't act like Bucky was made of glass when dealing with him. In fact the first time he met Tony, Tony stuck an Iron Man magnet on his metal arm. 

The oddest one of them dealing with their grief was Thor; he would make countless concoctions in the kitchen with the help of Darcy. Darcy had introduced him to the Cake Boss and Thor felt like he was more than up to the challenge. He made twenty cakes the first day Tony was out. Of course almost all of them were inedible except the two Darcy had saved from Thor's overzealous hand; Thor tended to be a bit heavy handed with the salt. He claimed it calmed him but the raging thunderstorms outside seemed to prove differently.

Natasha on the other hand was an entirely different matter. She kept her emotions in check and did not seem to deviate from her regular routine except to visit Tony in the hospital wing when it was her turn to watch over him. She spent no more time with him than was necessary. Her and Tony always had a strained relationship and before his fall she had nearly come to blows with Stark. She had been deadly close to killing him for the comments he had made and only Clint's reassurance that she would regret it made her withdraw. 

Back in the Tower's hospital room, Natasha was the first to notice the lightning quick flickering of Tony's eyelids, and immediately motioned for Bruce to check what was happening. When Bruce moved in closer to check she stepped back to give him room and because she was scared of what might happen if Stark did wake up and the first thing he saw was her. She stealthily made her way to the back of the room, closest to the exit and watched from there. 

Everyone else had decided to crowd around Tony to see if they could see any other movement while Bruce checked his vitals. After several tense minutes with Tony's eyes slowly began to creep open. Natasha could see even from the back of the room that his eyes were unfocused and very glassy. 

Thor's thunderous laugh broke the tense silence that had fallen over the room. "Ah, brother of Iron I knew you could not be defeated by a mere machine," Thor roared and immediately went down and swooped Tony in for a hug. 

Panic was clear in Tony's eyes at the thought of a bone-squeezing hug from Thor. Luckily Steve was able to intercept before the gentle giant could do too much damage. Once Tony was lying back down he motioned for water and after what Natasha swore was the slowest sip in the history of the world, probably another one of Stark’s attempts to antagonize them, he cleared his throat and spoke the first words they had heard from him in a week.

"Where's Tasha?" He rasped looking around at the faces around him. 

Natasha froze in her spot scared that if she moved Tony would see her hiding in the back. She could feel Clint's eyes bore into her but she ignored them as she focused on the problem. Why had he called her Tasha? The only people she allowed to call her that was Darcy, Clint, and Phil. Her and Stark were on a last name basis and that was mostly if they weren't hurling insults at each other. 

Bruce was the first to break the awkward silence when he realized no one else was going to do it for him. "Tony, why do you want to see Natasha?" He gently inquired. 

All heads turned to see Tony's respond waiting to see what he could possible want from Natasha and why he would call her a name so few are allowed to call her. 

Tony grinned and replied, "Why wouldn't I want to see my fiancée? Seriously, where is she? Are you guys trying to prank me because I swear I will bring a world of pain on you if you are! Not to mention what Tasha would do to you if she found out you kept her from me." He finished with a look on his face Natasha had never seen before. 

She shot her eyes to Clint who immediately understood what she wanted and when she snuck out the door he made sure all eyes were on him so no one would notice her absence. She fled to an empty room and slid down to the floor trying to hold it together but losing the battle. She started shaking and couldn't make herself stop. This wasn't like her, she needed to pull herself together and then get some answers. Before anyone could come and find her she made her way to the floor the housed the gym and decided to do some yoga to try and get herself more in control. 

Clint found her an hour later drenched in sweat and in better control of herself and her emotions. "Bruce wants to talk to you about something." He told her but his eyes kept moving away from hers and his hands were twitching, obviously he wasn't telling her everything. 

In a move faster than Clint could track she had him pinned between her thighs unable to move. "You always were shit at hiding things from me so don't think now is going to be any different." She stared him down until with a long-suffering sigh he taped out and gave in. 

"Tony has some sort of amnesia. He believes that you and he have been dating for two years and you're getting married this summer. Bruce thinks that it would be incredibly damaging if we broke the illusion so..." He trailed off letting her draw her own conclusions. 

Natasha processed what he had said and realized with increasing dread what she would have to do in order to keep things from messing up. "Fuck." She softy whispered more to herself than to anyone else. Without another word she got up and left the room to go find Bruce. She realized she would have to view this as a mission and nothing else to be the Black Widow that the Red Room had taught her so well to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bruce gave Natasha a small sympathetic smile as she approached him. "I'm sorry you have to do this but I think it's the only way we can help him. If we break the illusion I'm just not sure what could happen. With any luck it will only be a few days before he regains his memories but it could be awhile." He paused for a few seconds before he continued cautiously, concerned about getting on Natasha's bad side. "You should probably move some of your clothes and belongings into the penthouse so he doesn't get suspicious. I know you two are not exactly friendly but I'm begging you Natasha, please do whatever you can to help Tony." He ended on a slightly pleading note. 

"Don't worry Doc I promise I'll be on my best behavior." She replied trying to convince herself and Bruce that everything would work out just fine. She knew she had failed when she saw a small grimace on Bruce’s face before it returned back to normal.

She soundlessly slipped past Bruce and made her way to her apartment to pack her things up. 

Standing outside her door was Darcy, the younger girl who had wormed her way past Natasha's shields and into her heart. She should have known Darcy would be here, Darcy was getting as good at collecting information as she was at finding Pop Tarts for Jane, although it probably didn’t hurt that she and Clint were currently dating. 

Darcy's eyes scanned Natasha's face with an intense focus the likes of which Natasha only saw when Darcy was going for the last piece of chocolate. "So...a little birdy told me you had a very interesting day." She wiggled her eyebrows making Natasha's mouth twitch. 

Natasha decided to ignore her for the moment, probably not the best course of action, and opened her door. Once inside the two women went into Natasha's room to start packing. Natasha looked around the room she had made her home and sighed loudly as she thought about what she had to give up when she had just started feeling like she could have a semi normal life; well as much of a normal life as she could ever have. 

"Ya know I looooove silence just as much if not more as the next girl." Darcy interrupted Natasha's musings with her signature snark. "How excited are you to be Tony fucking Stark's fiancée? I mean you get to live in the penthouse and you probably get all kinds of awesome new crap like clothes and shoes! Don't act like it doesn't excited you even a little bit because I know for a fact you've had a crush on him since you two met and it's only gotten worse since you started living in the tower." 

Natasha was shocked that Darcy knew about her secret because only one person was supposed to know and that was only because hallucinogenics had been involved. "That Fucking Rat Bastard. I'm going to rip his fingers off one by one." 

"Hey now don't you dare mess with those fingers they do supernatural things to me, break his toes if you have to do something." Darcy responded, worried for a moment that the redhead might hurt Clint. "Besides you and Tony seem to eye fuck each other whenever the other isn't looking. You know for being a spy you kinda let on that you like his bod pretty quickly; I knew within a week that you two wanted to bang. And your fights? Basically foreplay for you guys! I swear, I see Tony hiding a boner after every single fight." Darcy finished her rant with her eyes locked onto Natasha's trying to get the other woman to admit to her feelings. She could see a little color coming into Natasha's cheeks at having been found out. 

"Don't be ridiculous, we both can't stand each other. I have no idea how I'm going to fake being in love with him, let alone allow that goatee freak to touch me." Natasha responded fiercely hoping Darcy would believe her but somehow she doubted that considering the lie sounded hollow even to her. 

"Riiiiight. That's why when he found out that you loved to dance he created that stunning dance studio for you; because he hates you so much." With those final words Darcy decided to leave Natasha to her thoughts. 

Natasha thought back to the day she found out about the new dance studio; she had just gotten back from a horribly long mission and was about dead on her feet, had blood and guts all over her body when Jarvis stopped the elevator before her floor. 

"Apologies Ms. Romanov, but Sir told me to drop you off here when you returned." With that said the AI opened the doors to a floor Natasha had known to be empty before she left for her mission.

Tony came barreling towards her, "Hey Firecrotch, aren't you looking worse for wear. Did they not have showers where you were, or mirrors?"

"Fuck off limp dick, what do you want?" 

"That's no way to talk to someone who is about to give you something. I think I changed my mind, you don't deserve a present!" 

Before Natasha could whip out another retort out walked Pepper Potts, the only person who seemed capable of dealing with Tony. "Tony can't you see she needs to sleep! Just show her so she can go to bed. I'm sorry Natasha I thought you had gotten some rest or I would have made him wait." Pepper walked behind Tony and whacked him roughly on his head. 

"That's assault! I should fire you woman." Tony rubbed his head and glared accusingly at Pepper. 

"You can't fire me Tony and that's only 12% of what you deserve. Come with me Natasha." 

Natasha had watched it all unfold through half asleep eyes and could see why Stark and Pepper were better suited as friends instead of lovers. They seemed more like siblings than anything else. 

As she hesitantly followed them into the room she wondered what horror Stark could have in store for her. It couldn't be too bad if Pepper had something to do with it.   
When she rounded the corner she couldn't believe her eyes; surely Stark was messing with her because no one had ever done something so wonderful for her.

In front of her was the most gorgeous dance studio she had ever seen. Full-length mirrors ran all along the walls and high arching floor to ceiling windows highlighted the dark walnut floor. 

For minutes Natasha just stared at the wonder in front of her then she turned to Stark. Stark looked completely uncomfortably and was scratching his head looking in the opposite direction. 

"Why?" She questioned him, her eyes showing her complete confusion with the situation. "Why would you do this for me? How did you even know?" She looked between him and Pepper waiting for an answer.

Pepper, seeing that Tony had somehow lost the ability to speak answered her. "Natasha it came to our attention that being the only female on the team you might need a space of your own. Tony told me that you enjoyed dance so we had this constructed. Feel free to make the room your own. Jarvis will keep others from entering unless you give them permission." She smiled softly at Natasha as she finished her spiel. 

"As much as it pains me to say it, thank you Tony and thank you Pepper for this gift." Natasha responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with receiving such a huge gift but she had always loved to dance and she wasn't about to throw a room like this away. 

Natasha and Tony stood staring at each other silently for a few awkward moments before Jarvis interrupted their uncomfortable stare down. "Sir, Doctor Banner requires your assistance down in the labs." 

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat Science! is calling." Without another look at Natasha he left the room. 

She turned just in time to see Pepper shaking her head and giving a slight eye roll at Tony's retreating back. "Natasha I really hope you enjoy your room, you deserve something nice. Now I think it's time for you to get some sleep before you pass out." With a small, caring smile on her face Pepper walked with Natasha to the elevators. 

Natasha shook the memory from her head and steeled herself to deal with the mission at hand. She quickly grabbed her favorite clothing, shoes and shower supplies and stuffed them into bags. As soon as that was done she slowly made her way up to the penthouse, her new home for the time being. 

She had been in the main rooms before and had always loved the layout of the rooms but hadn't ventured into the bedroom and was worried it would be covered in gaudy red and gold and plastered with Iron Man merchandise but instead she was pleasantly surprised. 

She first noticed the floors were nearly the same wood as those in her dance studio except in a few places were huge rugs took up space. One wall was painted a deep red while the others were a pale grey, huge windows dominated one wall, while a small sitting area was off to the side in front of a fireplace, a humongous bed took up seemingly half the room but what made Natasha snort from laughter was the sheer amount of pillows on top. There had to be over twenty fucking pillows on the bed. There were two massive closets and one bathroom that about had Natasha moaning at the thought of being able to use the amazing tub.

She quickly put her things up in the closet laughing softly at the fact that it didn't even take up a quarter of the space. Before she could muse too long Jarvis intervened. 

"Ms. Romanov, Sir is awake and being somewhat unreasonable with the nursing staff. Would you be so kind as to see to him?" Even Jarvis sounded apologetic about the situation she was currently in. 

"Be down in a minute." 

With one last look around the bedroom she got up and silently prepared herself. Try as she might she couldn't lie to herself she was secretly looking forward to being close to Stark but was also worried about the backlash. 

She told herself to just enjoy it while it lasted and when it ended she could always go somewhere else or become someone else if things became too bad around the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Upon entering the hospital room Natasha was assaulted by Tony Starks' bare ass walking around the hospital room provoking a very harassed looking nurse. Natasha felt her lips curl up at the image Stark presented her with; his ass definitely wasn't too shabby to look at. With a shake of her head she quietly cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Tony, leave that poor woman alone she's just doing her job and for fucks sake cover your ass I'm sure she doesn't want to see that." 

As soon as she started speaking Tony had turned around and started walking towards her, beaming smile on his face. "Well if it isn't my favorite deadly assassin. I was beginning to think you had left me for another billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Reaching out he softly stroked her face and whispered, “I really missed you...and I know you secretly want to kick her ass for seeing my incredible ass. I definitely wouldn't mind watching." He finished with a gleam in his eye lingering on her lips. 

Natasha found herself softly laughing at his words. "I could always give Bruce Wayne a call if you continue misbehaving. He’s not too decrepit for me and I’ve always liked Alfred.” She could see the worry and jealousy build in his eyes so she quickly spoke before he could get some idea in his head and went after Bruce for some non-existent affront he did to his fake fiancée. “C’mon you've had enough fun for the day, you should be in bed." 

"That's what I was trying to tell her but the goddamn Gestapo over there refuses to let me go to my own room.” He pointed to the nurse in the corner. “I hope you know I pay your bills and I do not take kindly to being held captive." 

"Mr. Stark, I am under strict orders to not let you leave this room until Dr. Banner gives the okay, Ms. Potts was very clear on that." The nurse tiresomely responded, from the looks of it this wasn't the first time she had said those words today. 

Natasha arched her eyebrow at Tony waiting for him to decide if he was going to take the easy way by getting back into bed or the hard way where Natasha uses force and/or sedates him. 

“Fine I will go lay down but only because I want to and not because of any other reason; but I am not sleeping in this godforsaken room.” With a dramatic huff he slowly made his way back to the bed glaring daggers at the nurse the entire way. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.”

Natasha smacked Tony on the side of the head. “Stop it! She’s just doing her job, I’m sure Bruce will be here any minute to let you go to the penthouse.” She gestured with her hand for the nurse to leave before Tony could say anything else to her. 

“Where’s your ring?” Tony asked grabbing ring less left hand. “Did something happen to it?”

Times like these made Natasha somewhat glad she was a trained assassin and could make up things on the spot. “It came off during the fight last week, I haven’t been able to find it since. Don’t worry about it.”

Apparently ‘Don’t worry about it’ was the wrong thing to say. “What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it?’ I picked that ring out specifically for you! It’s your fucking engagement ring and you’re coolly telling me to ‘not worry about it.’ There was over a million dollars of diamonds on that ring!” He flung her hand away as if it were on fire and looked at her with complete disbelief.

“Oh, I’m so sorry you’re completely right. I should have been worrying about a stupid ring instead trying to keep myself from getting killed or wondering about whether or not my fiancée is going to wake up from his coma. I mean it’s not like you don’t have ten trillion dollars or anything like that, I’m sure there are no other rings on the planet that could possible work. I don’t even need a stupid ring!” Natasha was seething, positively furious at Tony for thinking about a fucking ring at a time like this, like her life wasn’t important.

Suddenly she heard very quiet laughter from the vents and before Tony could continue berating her over the damn ring she immediately threw one of her many knives up at the offending celling vent. 

“Damn Tash, that fucking hurt.” Clint called down, moving the vent from its spot so he could slide out. “You could have just asked nicely and I would have come out. You knew it was me.”

“Legolas, why are you still lurking around here? I thought I told you it was fucking creepy to look up into my vents and see your eyes staring back at me. If you want some nudes all you have to do is ask.” Tony responded, looking slightly amused at his timely interruption while Natasha silently fumed as she watched them exchange meaningless words as if her and Stark hadn't been in the middle of an intense fight. 

Clint sensing his partner was not happy with him decided to face her wrath. "Look I heard you guys arguing, I mean half the building probably did, so I just wanted to make sure you both were okay. But then I heard what the argument was about and you have to admit it's pretty fucking funny to fight over an engagement ring." He stressed while looking at Nat making her realize she had been having an extremely ridiculous argument with Tony Stark about an engagement ring that wasn't even fucking real.

“The good Doc actually sent me down here because he couldn’t get out of the lab something to do with Foster accusing him of stealing the last pop tart or something. Anyways you’re free to get out of the hospital wing but you can’t go to the labs for at least three days. Jarvis is under strict lock down not to let you in.”

“Thank fuck, I can finally leave this hell hole. Jarvis remind me to update all the hospital rooms they are insanely depressing and wait what the fuck?” Tony apparently had only heard the first part and had only just begun to process the last part of what Clint said. “I can’t go in my own labs for three days? Jarvis I demand you override those codes and let me in, I created you and I can damn well disable you.”

“I am terribly sorry sir but I am unable to do so. Might I suggest a nice vacation or movie marathon like Miss Lewis is always taking about?” Jarvis responded trying to placate his creator. 

“Stop whining Stark it’s only three days and it will be over before you know it. Get your stuff so we can get out of this room.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the spoiled billionaire and his behavior. Reminding herself why being attracted to Stark was a bad idea, he constantly got his way. Natasha on the other hand always had to adapt because nothing ever seemed to go the way it was supposed to go. Case in point Stark waking up and thinking she was his fiancée, only something like that could happen to her. 

Tony glared at the redhead as he stomped around the room collecting a few scrap papers, everything else he left. 

“You need to put on clothes, you can’t walk around flashing everyone!” Natasha pointed out to him frustrated at his childlike behavior.

Tony acted like he had not heard her and headed for the nearest private elevator. 

Natasha turned and saw Clint doubled over trying to contain his laughter. “You’re going to regret telling Darcy my secret. No vent will be able to keep you safe from my wrath.”

“Aw, come on you know how she is! Plus the cat would have been out of the bag sooner of later I mean you two were fighting over a nonexistent engagement ring for fucks sake.” She saw the clear mirth in his eyes and went to give him a quick knee to the groin but unfortunately he was faster this time but next time would be hers. “Now, now lets be civil here I’m on you’re side. I’m just saying Nat that maybe this isn’t the worst thing in the world to happen to you. Just try and have fun and not view it as a mission, okay?” He ended pleading with her, knowing how much she liked Tony but that she always held herself back from everyone. 

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head and went to catch Tony before he could accost anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in forever, depression sucks ass. Anyways I want to continue this story so hopefully, fingers crossed, the next update won't take forever. 
> 
> Thank yall so much for your sweet words, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 4

When she found Tony he was in the living room of his penthouse drinking some sort of scotch. Natasha was somewhat disappointed to see that he had put on some lounge pants and a Guns ‘n’ Roses shirt, thoughts of his naked ass ran through her mind.

“I see you’re dealing well with not getting your way.” She walked towards him deliberately, glaring at the drink in his hand. She loathed drinking; being Russian meant vodka was a basic staple in her life growing up and once she had left Russia she refused to drink it again unless the job called for it. 

She had bad memories with men who couldn’t handle their liquor and had became violent to her or those close to her. She hadn’t even told Clint about her aversion to alcohol, keeping it a secret had been incredibly easy; she was very adept at slight of hand and Clint was a hilariously oblivious drunk, everyone else just assumed she only drank a certain type of vodka and that lie worked fine for her. 

He looked at her approaching form and raised his glass in cheers to her. “Ah, my lovely lady would you like something to drink? I think I have some of that vodka you drink.” He was trying act like they hadn’t just had a huge blowout and just for this one time she would let it slide not wanting to start another fight. 

“Actually I was going to get some hot chocolate.” She could see the relief instantly in his eyes and shoulders that she was going to drop the fight and let it go for the moment. “Maybe you’d like some? It’s better than whatever you’re drinking for your body what with all the medication pumping through your system.”

“Hot chocolate, really? What are we nine?” He closed the gap between them placing his hand on her waist and began to draw little circles with his thumb. His eyes were focused on her lips and were dilating and turning black from the proximity of her.

Natasha faintly gasped at the touch of his hand on her waist and the longing look in his eyes. Trying to stay focused she returned to the subject at hand. “Hot chocolate is one of my favorite drinks and I think it is the perfect drink for laying around all day and watching movies; which is just what the doctor ordered.” 

She slowly moved out of his hands and went into the kitchen, waiting for him to follow her.

“Fine, I’ll try some of this ‘hot chocolate’ but I get to choose what movie we watch!”

“As long as it’s not a porno that’s fine.”

They ended up cuddling on the couch watching the Indiana Jones Trilogy; the fourth one does not count. Tony spent most of the time watching Natasha and playing with her hair, while Natasha would point out all the wrong techniques used in the fighting scenes.

Every few minutes Tony would bury is face in her curls and inhale deeply. “You smell delicious. I’m going to make a perfume that smells exactly like you, it would go for millions.”

“Ah yes, eau de Natasha, scents of sweat and espionage that would be a huge seller.” She replied jokingly.

“I was thinking of calling it eau de Natasha, exotic femme fatale but I guess we could call it sweat and espionage if you’re dead set on that.” 

Nat raised her eyebrow at Tony while he looked back with his eyes twinkling in amusement, looking the most relaxed and carefree Natasha had seen him be in a long time. 

“Fine call it whatever you want but I want more than twelve percent of the profits. Now shut up Indiana Jones is about to take his shirt off.” 

Tony harrumphed, whispering, “I have better abs and more definition.” This caused Natasha to spew out the sip of hot chocolate she had just taken. 

“Just keep telling yourself that, Stark.” 

Around the time the third movie was about half way through Tasha began to feel her eyelids slipping closed. She felt Tony gently pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, placing her lightly on the bed. She tried to sit up to change clothes put he gently pushed her back against the pillows and began taking off her shoes.

She couldn’t believe she was letting Tony Stark undress her; she never let anyone undress her it was too intimate, too much like a loving couple.

He tugged her socks off and began to undo her jeans with no funny business, which surprised Natasha. He got her pants off and with a light smile told her to lift her arms up so he could take off her shirt. 

Left in just her bra and panties she watched from sleepy eyes as Tony drank her in. His eyes seemed to touch every part of her body making her hyperaware of herself. 

“I could look at you forever and never get tired.” Tony voiced, reaching out a hand to lightly caress her leg. Natasha felt butterflies in her stomach and wished again that this moment could last forever. 

He turned away and walked across to his closet and came back out with one of his Aerosmith shirts. He laid it at her feet and muttered, “I need to take a fucking cold shower, I’ll be right back.”

With that said he hurriedly walked into the bathroom, cursing softly under his breath. Natasha couldn’t help but regret that he stopped himself but realized it was probably for the best; after all getting too used to this would be a terrible idea, soon enough he would realize the truth. 

After a few minutes she heard the shower come off and heard Tony make his way to the bed and curled up around Natasha like a serpent, holding her tightly to his chest. “Tomorrow I won’t stop there.” He whispered laying a soft kiss on her neck. 

Natasha shivered at his promise, wondering what the day would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha slept the sleep of the dead and for the first time in years she was not haunted by her past. Waking up sluggishly, she realized she was not in her room and someone’s fingers were inside her pussy lazily pushing in and out. 

Seeing as this was not a regular occurrence for Natasha she immediately clamped her legs shut and started to begin the process of breaking whoevers wrist was trapped between her legs with her thighs.

“What the fuck Nat?” Tony shrieked from beneath the sheets, trying and failing to pull his wrist away from her hold. 

Hearing Tony’s voice, sudden realization came to Natasha and she recalled all that had transpired the day before; loosening the hold she had on his wrist she slowly parted her thighs. For a second she contemplated getting up and leaving but then she may never be in this predicament again and hell she fucking deserved a release. 

“Sorry, I was having a nightmare and couldn’t remember where I was for a moment but please feel free to continue.” She smirked down at him, her eyes shinning with mirth and playfulness. “Go on slave boy, please me.”

“Really? Slave boy? I’ll have you know I am no slave boy to anyone,” He looked up at her through hooded eyes, “But you’re not just anyone so just this once…and maybe tomorrow, and probably the rest of our lives but that’s it missy.” With one last look up at her he unhurriedly peeled her underwear down her toned legs and placed his upper body between her legs. “God I could stare at you all fucking day.” He tenderly stroked her clit and watched as she became even wetter under his administrations. For minutes he continued to push ever so slowly in and out of her, savoring the way she squirmed and whimpered. 

“Stark you better get to work or else I won’t return the favor and I give the best favors.” While talking she arched her back to push her pussy closer to his face and dragged her hand roughly though his hair to move him down. 

With a tiny flick of his tongue he had her shuddering. “Patience is a virtue.” He arrogantly replied before driving his tongue inside her pussy and scissoring his fingers in her wet heat. Natasha’s back instantly arched as soon as his tongue entered her wet center. 

“Fuck, I swear it feels like the first time every time I taste you. Could I make this into a body wash, cause damn I want to smell you all over me all the time.” Tony stared up at her with a serious expression before smirking and pushing a third finger into her. “However, if I did that everyone would want to taste you and I can’t have that because this pussy is mine.” While speaking Tony had continued to thrust his fingers languidly in and out of Natasha, “You have no idea how fantastic you look right now; completely spread out in front of me greedily sucking my fingers into you, making those breathy little moans trying to get me to go faster. I love being able to have that power over you since it always seems like you have all the power over me.”

Natasha groaned when he stilled his fingers, she began clamping down on his digits with her pussy hoping to make him continue but he just pulled them out causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. Before Natasha could rip his head off for leaving her wanting Tony replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock. 

He lightly dragged his cock up and down her pussy, coating himself in her slickness. Over and over he did it, driving Natasha insane with pleasure until Natasha thought she couldn’t take any more teasing, then he began to push his cock into her so fucking slowly. 

Desperately wanting him to go in deeper Natasha breathlessly pleaded with Tony, something she never thought she would do. “Please Tony, don’t make me wait.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ Tasha,” Tony groaned at the first feel of her pussy clenching around him, “you feel like a fucking dream.” 

Natasha mewed at the feeling of him finally entering her, wanting him to go deeper but he stilled when he was only halfway. She curled her legs around his back and tried to maneuver him into pushing in deeper but he refused to budge. 

“I swear to god Tony if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to go find captain tight-ass and devirginize him,” Natasha practically growled.

“Is that right?” Tony asked mockingly, panting ever so slightly from trying to be still. 

“Yes!”

In an instant Tony had reared back and slammed his way into her causing her to hoarsely scream in ecstasy as his cock filled her. She scratched her nails roughly down his back probably drawing blood but she couldn’t make herself care all she cared about was getting closer to him.

“Fuck,” Tony moaned into her hair. “I swear you are the tightest pussy in the world. I can feel you constantly squeezing me. Every. Little. Grip.” He growled at her, eyes blown out from ecstasy, before attacking the underside of her neck with his lips and tugging roughly on her nipples through her nightshirt.

Natasha could feel herself losing control of the situation but couldn’t make herself give a damn. Typically she would have been fighting for dominance and give less than a fifth of herself into the act but this was Tony. Someone whom she had lusted over for years, who she thought was off limits to her, and fuck it, he was someone who knew how to fuck her and how to hit all the right spots. 

She could feel his cock shuddering and twitching inside of her and hear his breath hitch with every movement, damn if it didn’t make her feel powerful that she had that effect on him. She could feel her pussy clenching, searching for release and with a thrust from Tony she was gone; climaxing the hardest she had ever come. 

Tony’s thrusts began to falter as Natasha continued to milk his cock to get him to come. She was squeezing him impossibly tight and with a final thrust Tony came inside her.

“Holy shit, you about killed me. Your pussy must have like magical powers or something, maybe you should have Brue check to make sure you’re human.” Tony rumbled looking down at her with a soft smile. 

“So you want Bruce to see, touch, feel and basically get all medical in my pussy?” Natasha asked back, gently squeezing his semi hard cock still inside her, causing him to groan and buck languidly into her. 

“Obviously after sex with you anything I say for two hours afterwards has to be questioned because my brain is no longer functioning.” Tony smiled indulgently at Natasha, looking at her like she was his entire world, which caused Natasha to internally panic at little. Wondering how she could survive this façade for possibly months and then have to give it up when he remembered?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she reminded herself that she was a survivor and would do whatever it took to endure, even if that meant leaving her new life and family in order to bring Tony back.

Pasting a small smile on her face Natasha tenderly stroked Tony’s back before quickly flipping them landing her on top. “You didn’t do too shabby yourself old man, you kept up pretty well.” 

“Pretty well? Pretty well!” Tony sputtered, looking like a child who just found out Santa wasn’t real. “I think I did better than pretty well considering you almost came like three times!”

Ignoring his indignant look Natasha countered, “You probably just need to practice some more to get your stamina up. Fortunately for you we have the next few days free to work on it.” Natasha grinned cheekily at him before leaning down to give Tony a quick kiss before hopping off him and heading to the shower.

“I know you’re tying to look really badass right now but I can’t take you seriously with my come sliding down your thighs,” Tony called after her. 

Natasha quickly looked down and realized that yes; his come was basically all over her thighs. Nothing like drying come to ruin a perfectly good exit. “Personally I think it’s a really good look on you, maybe you shouldn’t take a shower.”

Without turning around Natasha silently flipped him off and stormed into the bathroom, leaving a giggling Tony on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update; I'm a horrible person. I promise I will not abandon this fic and will try to update on a more regular basis. 
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Also have you seen the new Civi War trailer? All the feels!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natasha scarcely recognized the girl in the mirror looking back at her; her eyes gleamed with pent up mirth, a full smile was threatening to bust out from her sealed lips, and her hair was a wild and tousled mess, such a transformation from the customary Natasha. This Natasha appeared so much more natural and happier like just being with someone like Tony could bring out the best and favorite parts of yourself you normally kept locked away.

“Hey Jarvis, would you mind taking a picture of me like this and keeping it just for me?” Natasha asked, desiring to have a memento for when things went to shit. She wanted to remember that no matter what happened it was all worth it, if only for these brief moments of seeing her true self again. 

“Certainly Ms. Romanov,” the ever polite British A.I. responded solemnly as if understanding her thoughts. 

Taking a quick shower to wash all the sweat and other body fluids off of herself Natasha decided to keep up with the trend of embracing the lighter side of herself that Tony seemed to uncover and deciding to wear a bright green sundress, forgoing her usual shoes and make up at the moment due to hunger. 

 

Walking stealthily into the kitchen, Natasha was stunned to see Tony standing at the massive Viking cooktop covered in pancake batter, violently gesturing to a shamed-looking Dum-E. 

“When I said I wanted fluffy batter I meant softly whipped, not like Oklahoma during tornado season!” Tony practically growled at the robot, angrily waving the spatula around spreading the batter further. Dum-E whirled and clicked at Tony and tired to help but apparently Tony had had enough of the robot and was acting like it didn’t exist. 

After watching for a few moments Natasha decided to reveal herself and find out why Tony didn’t just allow his personal chef to make breakfast like he usual does or completely ignore food for a few days until Darcy or Pepper forces him to eat. 

Lightly clearing her throat Natasha stepped further into the kitchen. “I see you decided to redecorate the kitchen. I did read in architectural digest, that splattered pancake batter, was the new color choice of the year.” 

Tony had at first frozen when he heard her enter the kitchen, not wanting her to see his mistake but after a second relaxed into his normal self and grinned openly at her, striding towards her. “I’m so glad you approve, I was thinking of redoing the whole tower this way. I figured if it’s good enough for Gwyneth Paltrow then by God, it’s good enough for Tony Stark!” 

Stopping less than a foot away from her and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, Natasha noticed just how much batter had gotten all over Tony. He had a streak smeared down his forehead and across his nose, with a ginormous glob of batter dangling from his earlobe and flour was almost completely covering his black shirt and sweat pants. 

While Natasha was somewhat distracted categorizing his mess, Tony made use of his time by freely studying her. Everything about this woman drove him crazy but this was by far his favorite part; with her hair untamed, unguarded, barefoot and looking at peace with the world. 

“It’s rude to stare.” Natasha gently admonished, lightly tapping her index finger against his chin, bringing a smirk to his face. 

Without bothering to reply he leaned down and captured her bottom lip with his teeth, gently pulling it out he suckled it between his lips. Moving one of his hands from her waist, Tony caressed Natasha’s face, gaining entrance into her mouth with a soft sign of acquiesce from the redhead. Using his other hand he lifted the lithe assassin so she could wrap her legs around his hips for him to carry her to the nearest kitchen countertop. 

Once on the counter Natasha bucked roughly against Tony’s cloth covered groin and pulled on his hair, forcing his lips away from hers to allow her access to bite and lick at his neck. Tony growled, frustrated at her, but allowed her to take the lead this time and move his hands lower to shove her dress past her hips. 

Natasha moaned at the feel of Tony’s hands languidly gliding up and down her thighs, his fingertips pausing every few moments barely centimeters away from her underwear only to move back teasingly. In retaliation, Natasha tugged roughly on his earlobe before softly soothing it with her tongue, forcing a strained hiss out of Tony and a tightening of his fingers on her thighs. 

“Dum-E, would you mind fetching me some popcorn? Maybe a coke too?”

“Ooo, I want a soft pretzel and a giant bendy straw to drink out of!”

Instantaneously identifying the voices as those of Clint and Darcy, Natasha tried to remember what weapon was closest to her that could whack the shit out of the both of them without causing permanent damage. 

“I already removed all objects capable of decapitation and or destruction, Nat so you might as well face the facts; we snuck up on you getting it on and banging a gong,” Clint responded, clearly used to the way his partner in crime thought after so many years together.

Natasha moved her head so she could see Clint and Darcy and immediately wished she hadn’t; Clint was nodding his head like a fucking bobble head and Darcy, dear god, Darcy was gyrating around the kitchen counters singing ‘I touch myself’ trying to get Dum-E to join her, and bless him the robot was trying. 

Tony was no help in the matter, having buried his head in Natasha’s neck after he saw who it was and was hysterically laughing at the entire scene, reminding Natasha yet again that this was the man she was falling in love with; she began to happily laugh. 

“Hey Tony, you know you have like a huge thing of what looks like cum basically oozing from your ear?” Clint merrily pointed out before grabbing Darcy and heading out of the kitchen. “Oh, and we have a team meeting in five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be longer and have some more meat on its bones.
> 
> Always appreciate any comments and whatnot :)


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha and Tony walked towards the team conference room two minutes late for the meeting with flour fingerprints and smeared batter still evident on each other’s bodies from where they had hurriedly tried to clean themselves up. 

Entering the room Natasha immediately knew something was up when she saw the obnoxious party streamers, gigantic ass balloons, glitter and a fucking banner reading ‘Congratulations on Your Engagement’; Darcy and Steve had decided to throw a party. Bastards. 

Looking like the cat that ate the canary, Steve approached them with two champagne glasses filled with what looked like mimosas. “We’ve been wanting to throw you guys an engagement party but haven’t had the time until recently and since you never know what could happen,” at that Steve gave Natasha a nudge, “we decided ‘heck why not today’?” 

Tony moved and gave Steve a hearty hug looking around the room. “Wow, Captain Dat Ass, I never knew you cared that much; but I could do without the eyesore decorations but I’ve never said no to a party even if it does look like my little pony threw up.” Moving further into the room Tony went to an uncomfortable looking Bruce and started prodding him.

Natasha cut her eyes to Steve and lifted a sculpted eyebrow, “Well played, sir, well played. Just be prepared for a dish of sweet revenge,” she whispered quickly into his ear before gracefully walking into the room. 

Wearing an amused smile on her face, Natasha, looked around the room to find the second culprit behind the party. She noticed the smattering of gifts from her dysfunctional family; although why they bothered with gifts she had no idea, the ginormous cake with her and Tony’s caricature stenciled on top of it, and hiding behind a joyous Thor was the fucking she-devil. 

Natasha snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear, “Sestra, come out of hiding and play with me.” Louder she said, “Darcy, just the girl I was looking for! I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me I can’t wait to do something like this for you, come sit with me for a moment.” Darcy looked at Thor with panic in her eyes and tried to grab onto his arm to resist the assassin but wasn’t quick enough and Thor ever oblivious saw nothing amiss. 

Without waiting for a reply Natasha dragged a reluctant Darcy into a corner of the room. Pasting on a fake smile Natasha reached out and gently stroked her hair. “Oh my baby girl what have you done? Are you prepared for the hell you just unleashed by doing this?” Natasha tsked at her, “enjoy yourself today because tomorrow your ass is mine.” 

Darcy gulped nervously at the deadly female in front of her and took a massive sip of her mimosa. Not waiting around for some kind of sneak attack from the deadly assassin, Darcy darted around her and looked for Clint to shield her. 

Watching the brunette woman scramble to escape Natasha’s deadly gaze and find refuge among the other guests brought a wicked smile to her face. Moving from the secluded corner she walked around to grab a cupcake decorated with Tony’s smirking face and began to watch her friends laughing around her. Fury and Coulson seemed to be seeing who could beat Hill in arm wrestling; they should have learned from the last time that Hill never lost. Steve and Bucky were trying to learn the cupid shuffle from a highly intoxicated Jane Foster while Sam shouted encouragement from the couch. 

Before long Natasha felt Tony’s presence behind her and smiled softly as her drew his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. “I missed you,” he simply said and placed a light kiss on the side of her neck causing her body to tingle at his touch. “What do you say we skip out on this party and finish what we started?” Tony ground his semi hard cock into her backside

“Mr. Stark turning down a chance to drink, my, my has somebody taken control of your body?” Natasha turned slowly in his arms and placed her arms around his neck and played gently with his hair. “I’ve never know you to leave a party until you were thoroughly inebriated or buck ass naked.” Eyes full of mischief and lust she languidly ground her stomach onto his growing cock. “And leaving early at our own party would be extremely rude.” 

Hissing in a breath Tony’s pupils were completely blown as her stared down at her and practically growled, “We’re leaving right now. Fuck being polite I’m Tony fucking Stark and I want to fuck my fiancée.” He pulled her closer to him so there was no space between them and put his hands on her ass and lifted her up on her tip toes to nip at her lips and grind himself against her when she suddenly felt him tense up before slowly easing her back onto her feet. “Pep, I didn’t know you were in town, how are you?”

Natasha forced herself not to tense up as she turned around to greet the other woman. Even though Pepper and Tony had been broken up for over a year Natasha couldn’t help but feel a little awkward especially since she hadn’t had a chance to see her and talk to her after everything happened. 

She turned in time to see Tony lean in and give the other woman a quick peck on the cheek before stepping back beside Natasha and putting his arm around her. Natasha smiled slightly at Pepper and tried her best not to look guilty but thankfully Pepper didn’t seem to mind as she had Happy right beside her. 

Pepper gestured around the room and with a sparkle in her eye replied, “Well I couldn’t miss two of my favorite peoples’ engagement party. Steve called me about it yesterday and so we rushed back from London to see you two. It’s a very um…interesting engagement party, congratulations.”

“Aw, thanks Pep, it’s great to see you guys please enjoy the food. I need to take milady away from the melee for a bit to grab some fresh air.” Tony told them before dragging Natasha away from them.

“Oh, and Nat, I’m in town all this week, we need to have lunch.” Pepper told the other red head with a hard glint in her eye. Natasha nodded her head back at the CEO and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly late update. Ya'lls comments really helped me keep going to please leave some love if you feel like it.
> 
> xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm popping my writing cherry with this fic so please be gentle. Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
